People shopping for vehicles, or otherwise viewing vehicles online, may want to determine the costs of insuring those vehicles. One way to obtain an insurance rate quote is to manually transfer, by typing or copying-and-pasting, information about the vehicle from one webpage that provides the information to another webpage that uses the information to generate the insurance rate quote. This manual process suffers from several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that mistakes may be made in manually transferring the vehicle information, which may result in having to repeat the process or, if the error goes unnoticed, an incorrect insurance rate quote. Another disadvantage is that manually transferring vehicle information for several vehicles may be a time-consuming process. These and other disadvantages may be further exacerbated when using a mobile device.